


i'm not interested in broken toys

by onelastchence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/onelastchence
Summary: oh, jongdaë knows that baëkhyun has had his sights on chanyeøl for years. that's why it tastes all the sweeter when he steals chanyeøl for his own.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	i'm not interested in broken toys

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to k for the beta! and for not murdering me for writing what is basically hisoka-kin kjd ;;;
> 
> this was. written in a rage so it's not the best hah;; please don't hurt me ;-;

jongdaë relaxes his throat a little more, eyes fluttering shut as he goes down further on chanyeøl’s cock. there’s something so arousing, so fucking _perfect_ about knowing that he’s doing this for chanyeøl when someone else craves him. oh, jongdaë knows, of course, knows that baëkhyun has been lusting after, deeply in love with chanyeøl for far, far longer than jongdaë has _ever_ decided to give chanyeøl the time of day.

but this is _power_ , this is the _knowledge_ that jongdaë has _exactly_ what baëkhyun wants, is taking it for himself and yanking that possibility away from him. chanyeøl is _his_ now, if the tremble of his thighs, the jerking of his hips, the moans from his mouth, is anything to go by.

“jongdaë,” chanyeøl whispers reverently, hand running through his hair. “ _fuck_ , jongdaë, you’re so fucking _good_.”

jongdaë pulls off, bringing one hand up to stroke chanyeøl’s cock, licking his lips. “yeah? you like it, baby?”

“ _yes_ ,” chanyeøl groans. “fucking _love_ it. love your mouth around my cock.”

“be a good boy for me,” jongdaë purrs. “and i’ll give you everything you want, yeah?”

chanyeøl nods eagerly, and jongdaë smiles, wide, satisfied, cat-that-got-the-cream. he presses a kiss to the tip of chanyøol’s cock, flicks his tongue across, once, twice, then swallows half of his cock at once. chanyeøl groans deeply, hips jerking up frantically, pumping his cock into jongdaë’s mouth. 

“don’t ruin my chess pieces, baby,” jongdaë warns as chanyeøl’s hands scramble for something to hold onto. “why don’t you look at the camera for me, baby, help me check on the other members, hmm?”

“yes,” chanyeøl agrees, nodding, anything if it’ll get jongdaë’s mouth back on his cock, anything for the white hot pleasure that sears up his spine, anything to be _good_ for jongdaë. jongdaë feels the cool metal of his lip ring brush across chanyeøl’s cock, hears his resounding whine, his pants as he turns his head to look at jongdaë’s surveillance system like a good boy.

“oh, _fuck_ , jong _daë_ ,” chanyeøl whimpers. “someone—someone’s coming.”

jongdaë chuckles. let them see, he thinks. let them know, let them spread the tale, of how jongdaë is on his knees, sucking chanyeøl’s cock down, of how chanyeøl is _his_. let the rumour, the _fact_ , spread to baëkhyun, _fuck_ , jongdaë moans around chanyeøl’s cock just thinking about it, the fury that’ll be on the fencer’s face, knowing that once jongdaë had something he _never_ let it go. chanyeøl was _his_ , now, not because jongdaë truly wanted him for himself, but so he could deny _baëkhyun_ of him, and the rush of arousal that shoots through him has his eyes rolling back in his head.

“jongdaë,” chanyeøl moans. “baëkhyun, he’s coming this way, jongdaë.”

_oh_ , jongdaë could come right then and there, on his knees, in his pants, entirely untouched. the _fury_ that will be on baëkhyun’s face when he sees this, when he sees chanyeøl entirely at jongdaë’s mercy, will be _exquisite_. “let him,” jongdaë says. “you’d like it, wouldn’t you, baby? an audience watching you come?”

chanyeøl whines, high-pitched and needy, and he sees when the door to his office creaks open, when baëkhyun enters the room, mouth open to say something then snapping shut when he realises what’s going on.

jongdaë flicks his eyes up to make eye contact with baëkhyun, smirks around the cock in his mouth, feels the _bloodlust_ rolling off of baëkhyun just then. he moans, pulling off chanyeøl’s cock to stroke it. “baby, baëkhyun’s right behind you,” he purrs, voice full of intent. “aren’t you going to come for him? let him watch how pretty you are when you fall apart?”

“jongdaë, _please_ ,” chanyeøl gasps. “i need, a little faster—”

“if i go faster will you come for me?”

“yes, _yes_ , please, i’ll be good, be so _good_.”

jongdaë keeps his eyes locked on baëkhyun’s as he speeds his hands up, makes chanyeøl come, let’s him do so all over his face. he moans, half at the feeling and half because he baëkhyun’s bloodlust is _boiling_ , and jongdaë _thrives_ off of this, wants to feel it deep in his _bones_.

“lick it off for me, baby,” jongdaë orders, and chanyeøl shudders before he does as he’s told, leaning forward to lick his own spend off of jongdaë’s face. “such a good boy, aren’t you? such a good boy for me. maybe i’ll even fuck you later, hmm, because you’ve been so good?”

chanyeøl nods blearily, making jongdaë smirk. for all his fire and flame, chanyeøl is so easily tamed. it would be boring if jongdaë didn’t get such a kick out of stealing things. maybe one day he would get tired of chanyeøl, but for now, the way baëkhyun is staring at him is _more_ than enough reason to keep going.

chanyeøl stumbles up onto his feet, buttoning his pants and sending baëkhyun a shaky grin as he lives. jongdaë watches him go, glint of mischief and satisfaction alight in his eyes.

“i’ll kill you,” baëkhyun hisses when chanyeøl’s gone. “i’ll _kill_ you in your _sleep_ , c-21.”

“ooh, how scary,” jongdaë drawls, getting up and sprawling himself over one of the armchairs he keeps in his office, the one that faces the door. he grins lazily, entirely unphased. “you and i both know you could never take me in a fight, b-04,” he smirks, tilting his head as he picks up the white queen in his left hand, dangling it from his fingers. “what’s your record again? a pathetic 14 to 86?”

baëkhyun snarls. “if anyone is pathetic, it’s _you_. going around stealing things because it’s the only enjoyment you can get out of your existence.”

that gets a thoughtful hum out of jongdaë, but he just grins again after pretending to think about it, cheshire smile and all. “and yet, i’m the one who has chanyeøl at my beck and call,” he uses the white queen to knock over the black king. _checkmate_. “i wonder: is the fabled prince of light just mad that they couldn’t protect their prized possession from the lightning thief?”

“i’ll end you,” baëkhyun promises, but jongdaë isn’t phased at all, merely rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the screens in his office. he can see chanyeøl in his room, stripping out of his clothes as he prepares to get into the shower. jongdaë smiles. maybe he’ll even join him after baëkhyun’s done with his overdramatic speech. “one day, c-21. mark my words.”

“yes, yes, that’s all well and good,” jongdaë pushes himself up from his chair to stalk out of the door, knocking his shoulder into baëkhyun’s as he walks by for good measure. “now if you’ll excuse me, i’ll be going to visit our resident little flame for an encore.”

jongdaë hears the swing of metal before the flash registers in his sight, but he’s used to how baëkhyun fights, and it’s entirely too easy for him to gather the lightning in his body and surge away towards chanyeøl’s room, laughing provocatively as he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i really enjoyed writing jongdaë like this, he's just so annoying i love him. <3


End file.
